The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Euphorbia pulcherrima known by the varietal name Wonder Star II (H320). The new cultivar was developed in a breeding program and is a seedling resulting from the cross of the seed parent H-365 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,491) and the pollen parent Wonder Star (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,917).
The new cultivar was discovered in November of 1986 in Sugar Run, Pa.; was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in May of 1987 in Sugar Run, Pa. and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings at Sugar Run, Pa. Continued observations from the vegetative cuttings have confirmed that the distinguishing features of this new cultivar come true, remain stable and are retained through successive propagations.
The following traits are determined to be basic characteristics of this new cultivar which in combination distinguish this poinsettia as new and distinct:
1. Nine week response time under black cloth. PA1 2. Six to seven breaks after pinch. PA1 3. Best grown pinched. PA1 4. Top leaves are dark green. PA1 5. Mature leaves are also dark green. PA1 6. Petioles are shiny, waxy and dark brownish-red. PA1 7. Leaves on top are waxy smooth; leaves on bottom are rough because of veins which are shiny green. PA1 8. Stem is green to brownish-red. PA1 9. Bracts are dark red and fade resistant. PA1 10. Cyathia stand strong and are medium tight. PA1 11. Bloom has double rows of the Wonder Star type. PA1 12. Up to twenty (20) bracts on a pinched plant. PA1 13. The largest bloom size measured on a pinched plant has been 11 inches in diameter. PA1 14. Bracts range in size from four (4) cm. to nine (9) cm. wide and nine (9) cm. to twelve (12) cm. long on a pinched plant. PA1 15. In normal blooming the new cultivar shows color by the beginning of November and the bracts are fully developed by the middle of December. PA1 16. Responds well to the growth regulator Cycocel. PA1 17. Plants are long lasting and ship well and are excellent for basket presentation. PA1 18. Ability to grow at temperatures of 65.degree. F. When fully bloomed flower retains its beauty and a life at a temperature of 60.degree. F. and has non-drooping foliage.